


The PR Game

by whattomwants



Category: British Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/whattomwants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve has agreed to a PR stunt involving her pretending to be Tom Hiddleston's girlfriend. His team is looking to do some damage control after his previous high profiled relationship and want to make him relevant again. After Tom helped her out during one of the darkest times of her life she decides to return the favor not knowing that her fake relationship will take her to hell and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PR Game

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be altered as the story progresses.

It had been 5 months since Tom and Taylor broke up and with his 36th birthday approaching and only two serious relationships under his belt, they were beginning to wonder if their star client would ever settle down. They needed a story Tom’s life had been quite boring after the media fuss that was Hiddleswift. They needed something or someone to come into his life. They needed someone to stir up some interest in him. That’s where I come in. My name is Genevieve. I’m half Persian, half French, and I just agreed to be Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend for all the wrong reasons. Every bit of our relationship would be micromanaged. Every kiss, every hand hold, every outing all of it for the sake of a good story. Tom was my friend, we met at Cambridge, and he had once helped me in my time of need. Now it was time to return the favor.

The two of us sat in Luke’s office patiently listening as he went over our itinerary for the day. The Wolseley for lunch the same place he had brought Elizabeth Olsen, surely the paparazzi would see us there. Then it was off to walk around Belsize Park a romantic stroll never hurt anyone. Afterwards we would retreat to his house for a nice quiet dinner and to consummate our relationship. This was the most important part. Luke wanted to ensure we were sexually compatible after all there was even talk of a marriage somewhere down the line if everything went well. It was the perfect PR stunt.

“Hopefully we’ll be able to have more control over this relationship than the last one. It helps that you two are acquaintances. It guarantees that you two will get along splendidly. Now we’ll slip you out the back entrance we don’t want anyone seeing you just yet. I’ll call some photo agencies make sure they’re out waiting for you when you arrive for lunch. Now are there any questions?” Tom and I shook our head everything Luke said was pretty straight forward. He pushed us out the door anxious to begin one of the biggest PR games to ever exist. We were shown to our car people wasted no time rushing us to our first destination.

I had never eaten at The Wolseley it always seemed too fancy for someone like me. I was average, came from a working class family where money was tight, and had to work hard to make it through school. Yes, I was nothing extraordinary. As we pulled up I took note of its fancy exterior it was a sight to behold. I was lost in thought thinking about what we were about to do. The paparazzi had already crowded around the entrance and I felt my heart leap into my throat. Tom grabbed my hand startling me.

“Sorry. We should probably go in. Don’t look directly into any cameras and just keep your head down.”

I nodded my head drawing in a deep breath as he opened the car door. Tom slid out first and I followed quickly behind him. The moment my feet hit the pavement I was deafened by the sound of camera shutters. They went off in rapid succession and just hearing them was already beginning to annoy me. I wanted it to just all go away and I hadn’t even gotten the full experience yet. In that moment I felt sorry for Tom. How could anyone live with little to no privacy? I realized he must really love acting to subject himself to such madness. I was relieved once we were inside as they shuffled us away to the private dining area. The waiter handed us our menus before disappearing out of the room leaving us to discuss the situation we were in.

“Why did you agree to do this?” Tom inquired not taking his eyes away from the menu. “They must have called dozens of girls and you were the only one to say yes. Are you in financial trouble again?”

The truth was after University my father fell ill and I felt it was my duty as his only child to help take care of him. After his passing my mother and I discovered he had squandered away ever last penny we had. We struggled for months before her own untimely death. When Tom and I reconnect he was upset to hear I was living out of my car with no money and no job prospects. He kindly helped me rent a small apartment and find a job as a teacher at a nearby primary school. He had helped me when I needed it most.

“No I’m not in financial trouble. I’m just returning the favor.”

Tom rolled his thin lips together peering up at me from behind his black framed spectacles. “You don’t need to. It actually bothers me that you gave up everything you worked hard for just to do this. You quit your job, you moved out of your apartment, and for what? To trot around with me pretending to be my girlfriend. It’s ridiculous.”

“If I remember correctly you agreed to this too. In fact, you called me personally.”

“They wanted someone a bit more exotic and you were the first person I thought of.”

“That desperate for a good story huh?”

Tom released an irksome chuckle as the waiter reentered the room. The rest of our lunch was spent in an awkward silence neither of us wanting to continue our previous conversation. He paid the bill and we headed back out the paparazzi still crowded the sidewalk. It was no surprise to anyone when they followed us to Belsize Park milking our first public outing for all it’s worth. They would make loads of money in fact the first images of us together had already hit the internet.

Upon entering the park Tom immediately put his arm around me not wanting to make it appear as if we had already fizzled out in the 2 hours we had been spotted. He pulled out his phone immediately opening Safari and typing in his name. I asked him what people were saying about us, but he refused to tell me. Was it that awful? I knew some of his fans could be brutal, but I had to accept the fact that there would be some cruel things said about me.

“I apologize if I was short with your earlier.”

“It’s fine. I understand where you’re coming from. I guess if I were in your shoes I would be pretty upset myself. I mean you helped get me on my feet and I sort of threw it back in your face.”

“You didn’t and I do appreciate you doing this for me. These past few months have been rough to say the least.”

Tom was taking a break from work if only for a month just to get our relationship started off correctly. He had worked himself almost to death and he needed to wind down for a bit. He hadn’t been home in months and just being there made him happier than he had been. It was nice to be somewhere familiar, somewhere he felt at ease.

 As we strolled along we talk about all the years we had missed together. Tom told me of his travels of his busy life all the things he had done, all the places he had seen. I envied him and wished that my life had been more interesting. I lived a fairly quiet life. I worked and on occasion went out with friends on the town. Most of my time was spent alone and I was glad to have Tom around. I hung on to every word he said his voice was soothing and calm much deeper than I remembered. I let him chatter on he enjoyed talking I knew this to be fact. When we were at university together there were times where he never shut up. We had met through a mutual friend at a small party and neither of us bothered to keep in touch with him. He was weird, tall, and lanky not very smooth with the ladies. I had myself had trouble with boys mostly due to my father’s strict ways. I didn’t even lose my virginity until I was 21 and I remember it being quite uneventful. Tom, however, had become somewhat of a player after he began to gain a large female following. There was always a girl around willing to sleep with him and he took advantage of it. Who wouldn’t?

“So how do you feel about us having sex?”

I had forgotten all about that part of the arrangement. “Um…well it’s not like I’m a virgin so I’m willing to give it a go though I don’t see you being physically attracted to me in any way.”

Tom stopped releasing his grip around me stepping around to stand in front of me. “Are you kidding me? You have this nice tan skin, these bright blue eyes, a rather ample…” His eyes wandered downwards staring at my breast. “I think our walk is over.”

I couldn’t help, but laugh thinking it didn’t take much to turn him on. Obviously Tom was a breast man and I had plenty of that to offer him. Back at his home he tried his best to make me comfortable offering me a cup of tea wanting me to simply relax. I sat on the couch my eyes darted around the room. His living area was very open and welcoming the light creeping in through the large windows.

“Here you go…” Tom mumbled handing me a cup of tea before sitting beside me. “I have a spare bedroom if you would rather sleep there. I know this may be quite uncomfortable for you.”

“Maybe just a tad bit. I’ve never felt like I’m being forced to have sex with someone.”

“You’re not being forced. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

I took a sip of my tea setting it back on the saucer. Our eyes met and my heart began to pound furiously beneath my rib cage. I placed my cup on the coffee table wiping my sweaty palms across my trousers. A million things went through my head as I debated if I was truly ready to do this. I slid my fingertips under the hem of my shirt gripping it in my hands and pulling it off over my head. I sat there in my nude colored demi bra combing my fingers through my light brown hair. I could see the hunger in his eyes and it was clear the sexual attraction was definitely there.

It wasn’t long before we were going at it Tom was surprisingly amazing in the sack. I had heard rumors that he was only mediocre, but the pounding he was giving me was mind blowing. He tucked his head in the crook of my neck his low moans struck my ear. Just as he had started to fully unleash on me the doorbell rang.

“Fucking hell!” He exclaimed through clinched teeth furious that someone would disturb him during such a private moment one he enjoyed tremendously.  He pushed himself off of me tucking himself back into his boxers taking long hard strides towards the door. He opened it and expressed his anger to the man on the other side. “Luke are you fucking serious right now?”

“Bad timing?” He looked over his client. “You’re awfully sweaty.” It then hit him. “Oh…you were having sex. I just came by to discuss the plans for tomorrow can I maybe wait in the kitchen?”

Tom agreed only because he was in a hurry to get back to our sexual romp wanting to finish what we had already started.

Luke sat in the kitchen listening as we orgasmed together he was taken aback by how loud we both were. In a way he was pleased that things in the sex department were up to par. It meant his client would remain happy and taken care of, despite the fact that we shared no romantic feelings for one another. We met him in the kitchen a few minutes later both of us looking a complete mess.

“Now everything is going according to plan. Granted there are some people who are already doubting the authenticity of your relationship, but we have a plan so don’t worry about that too much. I already have something ready to send to all the gossip rags in the morning.” He pulled two sheets of paper out of his bag handing them over to us. It was our schedule for tomorrow.

“Now breakfast we won’t go as hard we’re hoping to maybe get some fans to take their own photographs and then we’ll slow down on the paparazzi angle we don’t want to go too hard too soon. After that you two need to head back here and stay low for a while. I’ll start working on plans for the day after tomorrow.” We didn’t say a word and Tom walked him to the door.

Once his publicist was out of the driveway Tom came back to me. “Come on. I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

The bedroom he had for me was small, but cozy. You would think after what had just occurred I would want to share a bed with him. However, I needed my alone time. I needed time to process everything. We bid each other goodnight and I flopped down on the bed not even bothering to change my clothing. I still had no idea what people were saying about me and it was probably better that way. I didn’t sleep a wink that night my thoughts kept me awake and as the sun shined through my window I groaned. Today was another day. Another day pretending to be Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend.


End file.
